The Pain I'm Secretly Hiding
by madsaiment
Summary: Kori Anders has just moved to Jump City after her parents died in a plane crash. But on her first day of school she meets someone who can possibly change her life forever. Positively? Negatively? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you all enjoy it its going to be a kori/rich type thing. Well anyway. Enjoy! Please review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from dc comics. I don't own Richard, kori, or anything else.**

Kori's POV

I awoke to the sound of a constant beeping. I slowly turned to grab my iPhone off my dresser and press ok. I had just moved to jump city this summer after my parents had died in a horrific plane crash. Now my sister, brother, and I were all looking forward to starting fresh in a new city. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my closet to pick out my clothes for the first day of my senior year at Jump City HS. I pulled out a pair of skinny and my black combat boots. Next I grabbed a black tank top and a white crop top to match. I rushed off to the shower, which only took me a few minutes. I stepped out and began to comb my fiery red locks that reached my waist. I slipped on my clothes and grabbed my phone and backpack and hurried down the stairs. My sister and brother were already at the kitchen table eating their breakfast. "Hello sister." My sister Koma said with a smile on her face. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asked. "Are you ready for your first day of work" I replied. We all laughed together after that. "I know this is going to be hard Kor, but right now we just have to deal with the fact that we have to grow up faster than we anticipated." My brother said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hugged both of my siblings and walked out the front door to my car. I threw my stuff into the passenger seat and hoped into the car.

After about 20 minutes of driving, give or take a few minutes, I found a parking space close to the front of the school. 'Ok kori, you've got this. You can do anything you set your mind to'. And with that I grabbed my things and got out of my car. As I walked towards the front of the school I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I heard people whispering things about me but honestly I didn't even care. "Well hey their cutie" I heard a voice. I turned around to find a tall muscular boy with black hair and gray eyes. "Err, hi" I responded shyly. "Are you new here? My names Xavier, Xavier Redd." He gave me a sly smile, which I only found awkward. "Oh come on X. Are you really that desperate that your sniffing out the new girls?" a voice came. "Come on Grayson, its not like you don't do it either." The boy said back. "I'll see you later cutie." Xavier said as he winked at me and walked away. "You all right?" the voice said. I turned around to see the most miraculous sight I had ever seen. "Well I sure as hell am now." I said with a smile plastered on my face. "My name is Dick Grayson. But my friends call me Richard so whichever you prefer." He said. "My name is Kori. Kori Anders and I moved here this summer." I said with a slight chuckle at the end. "Well Kori," he said extending his arm. "shall we?" and with that we walked off to the front office. After we had gotten my schedule Richard told me which classes we would have together.

1st period-English (with Richard)

2nd period-Science

3rd period-French (with Richard)

4th period-PE (with Richard)

Lunch

5th period-Free Period (with Richard)

6th period-Math

As the first bell rang signaling it was time to get to first period me and Richard scattered off to our class. When we walked in it was complete chaos. "Yo Dick! Over here" i heard a voice. "Hey Kor, come here." I followed Richard to meet a tall well built African American man. "Who's the little lady?" The boy asked. " Vic this is my friend Kori. Kori this is my good friend Victor Stone and sitting next to him is my other good friend Garfield Logan." He said pointing to a scrawny blonde haired boy. "Hello" I said shyly. But before we could start an actually conversation our teacher walked in signaling class was now in session.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short i promise that the chapters will get longer! Be sure to review and tell me what you think! I'm going to try and update tomorrow but i don't know since i have school! Anywho, until next time. ~Mads**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chappie! Enjoy!:)**

Kori's POV

By the time lunch rolled around I had already met Richard's friends Garfield, Victor, and Karen, Vic's girlfriend. "Here Kori, come sit with us girl." Karen yelled from across the lunchroom. When I got to the table I noticed three new faces that I was eager to meet. "Hey Kor,' Richard called out to me "I would like you to meet my friends. This red head here is Wally West and his girlfriend Jennifer Jinx" he motioned to the couple sitting next to one another. "Hey girl its nice to meet you" Jennifer called out. "Your hair!" I called out. Jennifer's hair was down to her mid-back but the thing was that her hair was a bright shade of pink. "Haha I get that a lot. People thought it was weird at first but I think that they eventually got over it." She spoke. Richard then cleared his throat "Oh and Kori this is my friend Rachel Roth." He said pointing to the girl who was ready a book of poems. "Hi. It's nice to meet all of you." I said cheerfully. After talking for a bit and getting to know one another the bell finally rang saying that it was time for mine and Richard's free period. Together Richard and I walked to the library to get me some books. As soon as we got there I was in love with how big it was. Every self was filled with books! Shortly after putting my binder and book bag on a table I began walking around the library looking for books to entertain me while Richard trailed closely behind. I was just about to select my 4th book when i felt a push on my side that sent me flying towards the ground along with the books in my hand. "Oh I am so sorry" the voice said. "I didn't mean to do that" the person snickered. Richard than began helping me up off the ground and helped me pick up the books I had dropped. "Fuck off Barbara" Richard whispered only loud enough for us to hear. "I'm sorry i just wanted to say sorry for how badly you'll treat her after tomorrow." She began. "I know what its like to get hurt Dick" she spat. "What is she talking about Richard?" i asked him slightly turning around but making sure to never take my eyes off this girl. "She doesn't mean anything Kor. She's just a paranoid bitch." Richard said as he threw his arm over my shoulder. We began walking away but we weren't far ahead to ignore what Barbara said. "Don't say i didn't warn you. He'll play with you and then toss you on the streets."

**Review! and i'll update tomorrow! till then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything related to DC Comics. Enjoy!:)**

Kori's POV

By the end of the day i was already stressed out. I had made some new friends but I'm almost positive i had also made an enemy. It was not the most pleasing thing at the moment. After finishing decorating my locker and collecting my things i slammed it shut only to scream. "Richard! Oh X'hal" i giggled after that. I hadn't even realized that he had been standing there. "I'm sorry Kor, i didn't mean to scare you" he said laughing. I frowned "well you did". we laughed together. "Well, i just wanted to know if you were busy tonight." He said fiddling with his fingers. "Well, thats a first" a smirking Wally said as he past by with Jennifer. "I don't believe i am busy tonight. Does Richard Grayson wish to take me on "the date"?" i asked. "Let me see your phone" he said holding out his hand. About a few seconds later Richard gave me back my phone. "I put my number in there and texted myself. So i guess i'll see you later on tonight Kori." he said to me giving me his dazzling smile. I soon realized after he left that i needed to get home as soon as possible so that i could get ready for my date. I hopped into my car and drove straight to my house free from distractions. When i pulled into my driveway I noticed my sister's car was not there. 'She must still be at work.' i thought. I hurried into my house to find my brother sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal. "Hey Kor! How was your first day of school?" he asked. "It was good. I met some new people and even got asked out on a date." I said excitingly. But before my brother could protest i discarded my clothes and rushed into the bathroom. Ten minutes later i came out of the shower with my hair washed and all clean. Next i brushed out my hair and quickly blow-dried it. I noticed my phone vibrate and saw that Richard sent me a text.

Hey Kor. How bout I pick you up at 5:30?

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:23. I would have plenty of time to get ready.

That's perfect

Alright beautiful, see you soon:)

I smiled at the last text as i hurried to finish straightening my hair so that later that night it wouldn't be frizzy. Then i went to my closet and picked out a sunset red colored dress with a thin tan belt to match. I picked the dress to show a bit of cleavage. Just enough to make him drool, but not enough for him to want to jump on top of me and fuck me right then and there. I looked at my clock. 5:19. "Shit" i murmured. I ran to the bathroom and applied a thin strip of black eyeliner to my eyelids. 'Buzz Buzz' Richard.

I'm here:)

I rushed down the stairs to see Richard and my brother talking. "Uhh Hmm" i called. "Wow." both of them said. "Oh here you go" Richard said handing me a bouquet of white roses splattered with purple paint. I gasped. These flowers were so beautiful. "Ry will you please put these in a vase with some water?" i asked. My brother nodded and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Shall we?" Richard said holding out his arm. Richard and I walked out of the house when i saw it. Richard had a motorcycle! "Oh my gosh!" Are we going to ride this?" I asked eagerly. Richard nodded his head approvingly as i started jumping up and down with excitement. When we were both seated he handed me his helmet I asked " Are you sure?" "Absolutely" he replied. "Hold on" he called back to wind was flying through my hair and the wind hit my face. It all felt so good. "Faster!" I yelled! "Hold tight!" Richard replied. We started to speed up and soon we were both laughing. A little while later we pulled up to a small hill over looking the city and the ocean. What I saw next, no words can describe. "Oh Richard" I whispered.

**I'll update tomorrow review, follow, R/R and all that good stuff! Till then. ~Mads**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to be short but i'm going to start updating every other day that will there will be longer chapters. **

Kori's POV

Richard had set up a table with different assortments of food all for me. "Richard you really shouldn't have gone out of your way to do this" I said slowly. I walked up to the table to see my favorite, chocolate covered strawberries. And let me tell you they were absolutely delicious. After me and Richard finished eating we enjoyed the scenery around us. Around 10 o'clock that night Richard decided it was time to take me home. But when we got there my sister and brother must have already been asleep so i quietly said goodbye to Richard, went upstairs to my room, and then shut the door. Tonight, i finally felt accepted.

Richard's POV

This girl was clueless. She had no idea that i did this with every other girl. Everyone knew it too. That i was just going to get in bed with her and then act like i never met her. Hell, i'd probably just forget her name to. But then why did i feel so guilty about this one?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry i've taken forever to update. My family was in town and so i wanted to see them all other wise i would've updated yesterday. any who thanks so much for the reviews and follows! Keep doing what your doing!**

Kori's POV

The next four days of school were very difficult considering I needed to catch up on a lot of things that i didn't quite understand yet. After 6th period I was so ready to go home it was unbearable. I shuffled to my locker and got out all my books for the weekend. "Hey Kori you comin' to Dick's party?" Vic called out. "Yeah, it's supposed to be off the wall." Gar commented. I thought about it for a moment and then smiled and nodded my head to the both of them who high-fived one another and then continued walking to their cars. "Oh korrrii" I heard down the hall. "Karen! What's up" I asked. "Isn't obvious? Were going outfit shopping for Dick's party tonight and we wanted you to come with us." She said. "Let me tell my brother and then we can go." I said. Karen nodded her head and walked away. About ten minutes later i walked up to Karen's car and got into the back seat. "All right girls and Rachel, Let's Go Shopping" she yelled. We arrived at the mall shortly after leaving school and we all bolted off to different stores to try and find the perfect outfit for tonight. I searched effortlessly but i was only able to select a brand new pair of black buckled up combat boots which i had purchased at a popular shoe place. An hour and a half later the girls and i met up in the food court to grab a quick bite to eat. "Did you find anything you liked Kori" they all asked me. "Well, I don't really know what to even wear to a party." i responded shyly. "Girl, don't worry we are going to help you." Jennifer told me. After finishing our snacks we rushed off to _Forever__ 21_ where we got me a well fit black crop top. This concluded our wonderful shopping spree. Soon we were back at Karen's house sharing what we had got. Jennifer had selected a mini skirt with a neon pick low cut shirt. Karen had picked black leather pants and a tight yellow t-shirt and Rachel had picked an all black long sleeved dress that went down to about her knees. Karen and Jennifer teased their hair while i slightly curled it to give a bounce. After we finished putting on our outfits and applying makeup we all took a look in Karen's mirror and said "Damn, we look hot." and with that, we got into Karen's car and drove off to Richard's house.

Richard's POV

It had been over an hour since the party had started and the house was already destroyed. Man, was I glad Bruce wasn't here to see this. I went to the bar and poured myself a shot. When was Kori going to be here? I was all set to jump that. I was already buzzed and I could tell almost everyone else was too. "Dick this party is amazing as fuck" I heard one of the freshman's call. I wouldn't mind getting a little action with a freshman but tonight I just wanted Kori. And as if on cue here comes Kori walking in with Karen, Jennifer, and surprisingly Rachel as well. I walked over quickly grabbing Kori's waist and pulling her close. "Hi Richard." She said as she gazed into my eyes. My blues stared into her green. I can admit she was stunning absolutely amazing. I wanted her, like a drug but in a way, I didn't want her like that. "Do you want to dance." I asked her. She looked at me and quickly nodded her head. As soon as I pulled her onto the dance floor is when I knew this is how it was going to start. I twirled her and whispered things into her ear. She looked like she was having fun so I pulled her off the dance floor and gave her a shot. "Richard, I don't drink." She said. "Come on Kor, this stuff is good. You'll like it." I whispered the last part as i breathed down her neck. "No." she told me as she set the drink down and walked away into the crowd. I didn't have anyother ideas so i rushed towards her picked her up and started kissing her. Soon her legs were wrapped around me and our tongues were dancing in each others mouths. She tasted like strawberry's and ice cream. I ran my fingers through her hair which slid down all the way to her waist. I slowly carried her up the stairs, to my bedroom, and then i closed my door and locked it. But in a way I wasn't going to force her and I felt like this one would be worth waiting for.

Kori's POV

I think I was blind sighted by what was happening at the moment and inside I was screaming and panicking but then my other side was enjoying oh so much. Our hands played with one another and our tongues were intertwined. I didn't want to do this but i was drawn to it. It seemed so natural and yet so wrong. Soon it was almost too much and I said "I can't". He looked at me and nodded his head. "Stay with me?" he asked. I scooted closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me under the blankets.

**Sorry i took forever to update! i promise next time you won't have to wait so long! Review! ~Mads**


End file.
